R3B-2012W Jormungandr Blitz
The R3B-2012W Jormungandr Blitz (aka Jormungandr Jormungandr Blitz or Blitz) is the basic mobile suit unit of Chimera and Neo-ZAFT, they are the utilize the first unit of Chimera to use the Chaos Particle Drive β. They are primarily used during the space battle, however, they can also be used on the ground also when needed for extra support at long range combat. It is the latest in the line of Chimera Corporation's Zero Era Opening line mobile suits for the new age and it the first Mass-produced mobile suit to ever use a watered down but mass-made Dragoon system. Technology & Combat Characteristics The R3B2012W Jormungandr Blitz is an Chimera mass production mobile suit developed from the R2A-2011B Alexander Aries and can trace its lineage back to the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam from the Cosmic Era. Of the suits Chimera has mass produced, the Jormungandr is the most recent and most advanced machine, making it the most powerful mass production mobile suit developed by the Chimera. In terms of performance, the Chimera intended the machine to be superior to Equatorial Union's Barrett-type mobile suits. While in space this suit is primary space-type mobile suit, the Jormungandr can also land based combat when required making it a dependable during combat for all types of combat, however in space they are outfitted with the "ASF" Hyper Booster Pack which grant them a superior mobility and has the advantage against at longer range combat due to the DRAGOON's stored in the pack. Armaments Melee Weapons *'Heat Sword Type VIII' :Enforced with a beam saber over the blade this heated blade has a much higher cutting power than normal beam sabers, due to the reformed frame and heated blade inside it. The sword can be stored in the shield when not in combat. *'Type 28 LG4 CP Beam Saber' :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits during Zero Era. When in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy blade infused with CP cells to improve slicing power. The CP beam saber is capable of cutting through almost any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. Jormungandr Blitz is equipped with a pair of beam sabers stored in a recharge rack located on the rear skirt armor for Close-range combat. Range Weapons *'Type 50 LG1-Beam Rifle' :Chimera corp's automatic beam assault rifle, it carries a beam fuel cell inside which is attached to the gun letting it recharge over time instead of reloading ammo to during combat. They also carry a much lighter caliber assault however it has the greater effect on more heavily armored machines. *'CP Type 49 LG2-Beam Sniper Rifle' :Armed with one of the most finest sniper rifles Chimera could offer heavy punching power to be able to tear through enemy suits at a range of near 230 Yard. It is a highly powerful mobile suit-sized version of the advanced sniper rifle with a 8 round magazine. The scope functions in conjunction with the computer of the Jormungandr Blitz and boasts a high hit rate. However, it is unsuitable for MS combat, resulting in the Jormungandr Blitz carrying a LG1-type beam rifle for a standard sortie. *'Type-52 Heavy Vulcan Pod' :120mm 4-barrel Vulcan pod on its head, capable of carrying a total of 4200 rounds, this weapon is used during combat to shoot down incoming missiles and lightly armored mobile suits. *'Type 28 LG4 CP Beam Saber' :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits during Zero Era. When in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy blade infused with CP cells to improve slicing power. The CP beam saber is capable of cutting through almost any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. Jormungandr Blitz is equipped with a pair of beam sabers stored in a recharge rack located on the rear skirt armor for Close-range combat. Optional Weapons *'"Advance Space Force" Hyper Booster Pack' *'22 Large & Small Mass-Produced DRAGOON Pod with 22 Beam Rifles' :For combat in space, the Jormungandr Blitz can equip the "Advance Space Force" or "A.S.F." Space Hyper Booster Pack, giving the mobile suit increased mobility and control over the dreaded Dragoon System, it's normally equipped with the back of the mobile suit and is used for fast movement in space while attacking from a distance. : :Attached onto the "AFF" Hyper Booster pack are a pair of 14 Dragoons and 8 Large Dragoons which can come out of the back to support the pilot, it allows the pilot to remotely control multiple weapon pods for a devastating attack from multiple directions each armed with a Standard beam rifle, built into them for quick bursts to overwhelm an enemy in mid-battle. However ever strong they ain't as strong as the other previous models of Dragoons due to the need for cheap mass-production instead of high-class equipment. *'Full-Plate Anti-Beam Shield' :The Jomungandr Blitz is normally armed with an Extra-Long Anti-Beam Shield which has reinforced steel plates along the armor for maximum protection during battle, weapons that use beam based are merely softened upon impact to a slight red glow that grows depending if another beam hits the same spot twice. *'Dual Mk-17 Tsar Nuclear Missile Launchers' :The Jormungandr Blitz carries a large hard-point for two MK-5 Nuclear Missiles which, is using a laser-guided missile launcher program to help guide the missiles to their target, each missile are equipped with 55 mile radius around which is double the radius of that of the missiles used during the attack on the plants during Gundam Seed Destiny. History Trivia *Unoservix brought you this nice picture. *The name is a reference to two things first being the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam which was originally used during the Cosmic Era in memory of the fallen pilot perhaps to con the Neo-ZAFT Union to think Chimera cares about them. *The second reference in the name is being the Jormungandr or often written as Jormungand, or Jörmungand and also known as the Midgard Serpent (Old Norse: Midgarðsormr), or simply the World Serpent, is a sea serpent, that The serpent grew so large that he was able to surround the earth and grasp his own tail. As a result, he received the name of the Midgard Serpent or World Serpent. When he lets go, the world will end. Jörmungandr's arch-enemy is the god of thor Thor and it is an example of an ouroboros. Category:Zero Era Category:Chimera Category:Mass Production Mobile Suits Category:Unoservix